


Secrets

by WinnifredDirective



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnifredDirective/pseuds/WinnifredDirective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock keeps his secrets no matter how John re-imagines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: This is a songfic based on "Savior" by Rise Against

The song that’s on right now reminds me of those last minutes.

You’re on the ledge of Bart’s telling me you’re all lies.

I’m on the street breathing uncomprehending into that mobile. 

I could have said “No, I don’t hate you, Sherlock. I just want to save you while there’s still something left to save.”

That’s when you say “I love you, John, but I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have.”

This song ends. 

Every song is about those last minutes, somehow. 

But you keep your secrets in every lyrical rehashing.

And I still lose you.


End file.
